This invention relates to frame structures for the front and rear region of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to new and improved frame structures which are independently rigid and provide for more effective deformation behavior in the event of a collision.
A frame structure for a motor vehicle is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,336. A large number of the elements in the end regions of that frame structure point obliquely downward. In the event of a collision, this would lead to large bending loads, which would make the conversion of kinetic energy into deformation work practically impossible.